Hitherto, a game has been known which is caused to proceed using a group organized by a plurality of characters that include a character selected by a user.
In the above-described game, a user who does not have a sufficient number of contents has an insufficient number of contents that can be added to a group, and thus cannot satisfactorily enjoy the game.
Therefore, it is an object of the exemplary embodiments to provide an information processing system, a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium having information processing program stored therein, and an information processing apparatus that are able to provide an opportunity of being able to satisfactorily enjoy a game to even a user who does not sufficiently own contents and thus cannot add contents to a group. Examples of the computer-readable non-transitory storage medium include magnetic media such as a flash memory, a ROM, and a RAM, and optical media such as a CD-ROM, a DVD-ROM, and a DVD-RAM.
In order to attain the object described above, for example, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
A configuration example is directed to a processing system comprising at least one processor, the at least one processor singly or in cooperation executing: adding at least one first content selected on the basis of an operation of the user from among owned contents owned by a user, to a group as a member of the group; filling up the group with at least one second content as a member of the group from among unowned contents not owned by the user if it is possible to add a further member to the group as a result of the adding; and executing a game in which the members of the group are used.
According to the above configuration example, as a result of addition of an owned content by a user operation, if it is possible to add a further member to the group, the user is allowed to add a content from the contents not owned by the user to the group as a member of the group and execute the game. Thus, it is possible to provide an opportunity of being able to satisfactorily enjoy the game to even a user who does not have a sufficient number of owned contents and thus cannot add sufficient contents to a group as members of the group.
In another configuration example, after the adding, if it is possible to add a further member to the group, the group may be automatically filled up with the second contents, whose number is equal to the number of contents that can be added, as members of the group from among the unowned contents.
According to the above configuration example, the user adds contents whose number is equal to the number of contents that can be added, to the group as members of the group from among the contents not owned by the user. Thus, the complexity of user operations for group organization is eliminated, and the convenience can be enhanced. For example, in a game in which all frames for organizing a group need to be filled, user operations for group organization are complicated. However, according to the above configuration example, contents whose number is equal to the number of contents that can be added are added to the group as members of the group from among the unowned contents after the user operation. Thus, the complexity of user operations for group organization is eliminated, and the convenience can be enhanced.
In another configuration example, after the adding, if it is possible to add a member to the group, the group may be automatically filled up with the second content as a member of the group from among the unowned contents according to a predetermined rule.
According to the above configuration example, contents whose number is equal to the number of contents that can be added are added to the group as members of the group from among the contents not owned by the user according to the predetermined rule, and thus the user can add the unowned contents to the group as members of the group without needing complicated operations. Accordingly, the burden of user operations for group organization can be alleviated, and the convenience can be enhanced.
In another configuration example, after the adding, if it is possible to add a member to the group, the group may be automatically filled up with the second content randomly selected from among the unowned contents as a member of the group.
According to the above configuration example, the user is allowed to add a content randomly selected from among the contents not owned by the user, to the group as a member of the group. Thus, the burden of user operations for group organization can be alleviated, and the convenience can be enhanced.
In another configuration example, if it is possible to add a further member to the group as a result of the adding, the second content may be created from among the unowned contents on the basis of a predetermined setting, and the group may be filled up with the second content as a member of the group.
According to the above configuration example, the user is allowed to create a content not owned by the user and add the content to the group as a member of the group. Thus, it is possible to provide an opportunity of being able to satisfactorily enjoy the game to even a user who does not have a sufficient number of owned contents and thus cannot add sufficient contents to a group as members of the group.
In another configuration example, if it is possible to add a further member to the group as a result of the adding, the second content may be created from among the unowned contents on the basis of a setting corresponding to the game to be executed, and the group may be filled up with the second content as a member of the group.
According to the above configuration example, a content not owned by the user can be created on the basis of a setting corresponding to the game, and the created content can be added to the group as a member of the group. Accordingly, it is possible to provide an opportunity of being able to satisfactorily enjoy the game to even a user who does not have a sufficient number of owned contents and thus cannot add sufficient contents to a group as members of the group. According to the present invention, as an example not limited to the above, it is possible to avoid a situation in which, in adding contents to a group as members of the group, when contents that are not selected by the user are added, for example, the added characters have low performance and thus the user cannot sufficiently enjoy the game. Accordingly, even when the number of contents owned by the user is small, or even when, for example, the performance of the contents is not sufficient to enjoy the game, it is possible to allow the user to enjoy the game.
In another configuration example, the first content may be added to the group as a member of the group with a state of the content prior to the adding being maintained.
According to the above configuration example, the user is allowed to add a content selected from the contents owned by the user, to the group as a member of the group with the state of the content prior to the addition to the group being maintained. Accordingly, a content selected by the user and added to the group as a member of the group can be used with the state of the content used so far being maintained. That is, a content with which the user is familiar can be used as is.
In another configuration example, if it is possible to add a further member to the group as a result of the adding, the group may be filled up with the second content as a member of the group from among unowned contents owned by another user.
According to the above configuration example, a content can be added to the group as a member of the group from among other contents owned by another user. Thus, it is possible to provide an opportunity of being able to satisfactorily enjoy the game to even a user who does not have a sufficient number of owned contents and thus cannot add sufficient contents to a group as members of the group.
In another configuration example, if it is possible to add a further member to the group as a result of the adding, the group may be filled up with the second content as a member of the group from among the unowned contents owned by another user associated with the user.
According to the above configuration example, a content can be added to the group as a member of the group from among contents owned by another user associated with the user. Thus, it is possible to provide an opportunity of being able to satisfactorily enjoy the game to even a user who does not have a sufficient number of owned contents and thus cannot add sufficient contents to a group as members of the group.
In another configuration example, if it is possible to add a further member to the group as a result of the adding, the group may be filled up with the second content as a member of the group from among a plurality of the unowned contents owned by a plurality of other users, respectively, associated with the user.
According to the above configuration example, contents owned by a plurality of other users associated with the user, for example, by so-called “friends”, respectively, can be added to the group as members of the group. Thus, it is possible to provide an opportunity of being able to satisfactorily enjoy the game to even a user who does not have a sufficient number of owned contents and thus cannot add sufficient contents to a group as members of the group.
In another configuration example, the processing system may change a content setting such that a setting regarding the game for the second content with which the group is filled up as a member of the group from among the unowned contents is changed and then the second content is caused to appear in the executed game.
According to the above configuration example, a content added to the group as a member of the group can be caused to appear in the game after a setting regarding the game for the content is changed. Accordingly, it is possible to avoid a situation in which, in adding contents to a group as members of the group, when contents that are not selected by the user are added, for example, the added characters have low performance and thus the user cannot sufficiently enjoy the game.
In another configuration example, after the adding is completed, the second content is added to the group may be filled up with the second content as a member of the group from among the unowned contents before execution of the game is started.
According to the above configuration example, before execution of the game is started, a content can be added to the group as a member of the group from among contents owned by another user. Thus, it is possible to provide an opportunity of being able to satisfactorily enjoy the game to even a user who does not have a sufficient number of owned contents and thus cannot add sufficient contents to a group as members of the group. In addition, for example, after a content owned by the user is added, another content is added to the group as a member of the group, and the game can be immediately started. Thus, the complexity of operations of the user can be reduced.
In another configuration example, if it is possible to add a further member to the group as a result of the adding, the group may be filled up with the second content as a member of the group from among the unowned contents, and the contents included in the group after the addition may be presented to the user before execution of the game is started.
According to the above configuration example, when a content is added to the group as a member of the group from among contents owned by another user, the added content can be presented to the user. Accordingly, it is possible to allow the user to confirm another content that is not selected by the user and added to the group as a member of the group, before the game is started.
In another configuration example, the first content selected from among the owned contents owned by the user and the unowned contents on the basis of an operation of the user may be added to the group as a member of the group.
According to the above configuration example, the user is allowed to add not only a content owned by the user but also an unowned content not owned by the user, to the group as members of the group on the basis of an operation of the user. Accordingly, it is possible to provide an opportunity of being able to satisfactorily enjoy the game to even a user who does not have a sufficient number of owned contents and thus cannot add sufficient contents to a group as members of the group.
In another configuration example, the first content selected on the basis of an operation of the user from among the owned contents owned by the user and the unowned contents owned by another user associated with the user, may be added to the group as a member of the group.
According to the above configuration example, the user is allowed to add not only a content owned by the user but also an unowned content owned by another user associated with the user, to the group as members of the group on the basis of an operation of the user. Accordingly, it is possible to provide an opportunity of being able to satisfactorily enjoy the game to even a user who does not have a sufficient number of owned contents and thus cannot add sufficient contents to a group as members of the group.
In another configuration example, at least two contents, as the first content selected on the basis of an operation of the user from among the owned contents owned by the user and a plurality of the unowned contents owned by a plurality of the other users, respectively, associated with the user, may be added to the group as members of the group.
According to the above configuration example, a plurality of contents selected on the basis of an operation of the user from among owned contents owned by the user and a plurality of unowned contents owned by a plurality of other users associated with the user (for example, so-called friends), respectively, can be added to the group as members of the group. Thus, it is possible to provide an opportunity of being able to satisfactorily enjoy the game to even a user who does not have a sufficient number of owned contents and thus cannot add sufficient contents to a group as members of the group.
In another configuration example, the at least one processor may change a setting in the game, in accordance with a setting of appearance order in which an order in which the contents included in the group appear in the executed game is set, and a combination of the contents that are caused to appear in the game, such that the setting in the game is advantageous for the user; the at least one processor may determine whether a content appearing in the game has satisfied a leaving condition for leaving from the game; and when the content that has satisfied the leaving condition is caused to leave from the game, the at least one processor may cause the content included in the group to appear in the game according to the order and execute the game in which the content is used.
According to the above configuration example, when a predetermined appearance condition is satisfied, the contents included in the group may be caused to appear in the game according to an order. Thus, it is possible to provide the incentive to add contents to the group as members of the group in consideration of an order, to the user. For example, in a game in which groups fight against each other, a user is allowed to organize a group in consideration of an order in which contents appear. In addition, when a condition for a content leaving from the game is satisfied, the contents included in the group may be caused to appear in the game according to an order. Thus, it is possible to provide the incentive to add contents to the group as members of the group in consideration of an order, to the user. For example, in a simulation game in which groups fight against each other, when a user-side content is eliminated by an opponent, a content can be caused to appear from among reserve contents according to a predetermined order. Thus, the user is allowed to organize a group in consideration of an appearance order. Moreover, depending on a combination of contents caused to appear in the game, a setting in the game is changed such that the setting is advantageous for the user. Thus, it is possible to provide the incentive to add contents to the group as members of the group in consideration of contents to be added and an order in which the contents appear in the game, to the user. Accordingly, it is possible to allow the user to enjoy group organization with consideration of a combination of contents, and it is possible to enhance the strategic characteristics of the game and further enhance the entertainment characteristics of the game.
According to the present embodiment, after an owned content owned by the user is added to the group as a member of the group, if it is possible to add a further member to the group, a content not owned by the user, for example, a content owned by another user associated with the user, can be added. Thus, it is possible to provide an opportunity of enjoying the game to a user who does not sufficiently own contents and thus cannot add contents to the group.